mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Nastajia12
My talk yay -- 23:13, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Yes I did... this morning I do not lye I was a little late but I sent them -- 22:44, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Good thank you 13:27, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Hi Hi can you put your sig in my traffic User:Joeman200/Traffic-- 15:16, 28 June 2009 (UTC) Sure!!!-- 22:35, 28 June 2009 (UTC) sig I fix your sig.-- 03:07, 29 June 2009 (UTC) traffic sorry but a new rule says: If you post in your sig you will be disqualified.-- 18:06, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Hey Thanks for the names for my store. I am still thinking about which one to use. -- 00:58, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Your welcome. -- 01:19, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Hey could you post your sig in my Traffic Page? -- 01:39, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Thank you. Do you have a traffic page? -- 01:39, 5 July 2009 (UTC) sure do check out my user page.-- 01:40, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Ok posted -- 01:43, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Trade? Hey I got some flowers from you and I was wondering wether you wanted to trade? -- 23:47, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Sure. 15:09, 12 July 2009 (UTC) I was wondering why you sent flowers and nails to me. -- 11:49, 13 July 2009 (UTC) hay I put my sig in your traffic can you put your sig in mine?-- 16:39, 15 July 2009 (UTC) sure just one sec.-- 17:44, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Hello Can you stop by that little stop and Lienardos stores they only need two more customers.-- 13:47, 25 July 2009 (UTC) Trade Hey just wondering what module did you click on? -- 02:21, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Pet panther module.-- 01:26, 27 July 2009 (UTC) Shop Trades Would You still like to place an order of 5 gypsum and 5 pipes at my shop??-- 09:41, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Yep.-- 15:12, 13 August 2009 (UTC) My RfA Hello there. I have made an RfA, and I was wondering if you would like to voice your opinion in it. I think that all users should know about and have a chance to vote in it. Here it is. 15:17, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Done and creepy because i did that before you asked.-- 15:19, 13 August 2009 (UTC) :Ya, that was weird. Thanks! 15:19, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Your welcome.-- 15:20, 13 August 2009 (UTC) He is now an admin so I will delete this red link. -- 09:58, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Store. Come by the new store they need help.-- 01:11, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Yes please!-- 01:13, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Done also I gave you the clicks.-- 01:47, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Okay what is your MLN username?-- 01:48, 18 August 2009 (UTC) nastajia12.-- 01:49, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Okay Thanks. I'll send the items.-- 01:50, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Okay I sent the items. Did you get them?-- 16:00, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Yep I've got em.-- 17:32, 20 August 2009 (UTC) pipe--{s} I only sell one pipe per costumer per month do you still want one?-- 14:39, 22 August 2009 (UTC) :No.-- 14:41, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Code I saw that you have a code that can help with something. Care to share? 03:39, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Well that codes now expired... but I'm setting up another won that can get you 1 free neb every week! until the end of september.-- 23:00, 26 August 2009 (UTC) RFA Hey I would like your opinion on me becoming an admin. Here is my RFA. Thanks for voting! -- 12:08, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Sorry about that. An admin deleted my RFA because I do not have 500 mainspace edits. Could you please state your opinion on my talk page? Thanks. -- 22:58, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Hey no problem i'll put my opinion on.-- 21:25, September 1, 2009 (UTC) Red Flowers You ordered 10 Red Flowers from Incredible Items. Please accept friend list request or send me one because I have no idea what's going on and I will send as soon as possible. 03:20, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Sorry about that but don't worry i got the flowers from skipper.-- 02:38, September 7, 2009 (UTC) thats alright i just felt bad not completing your order. 02:39, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Don't worry about it :) any way I unblocked you. I still need to do some block and click things though.-- 02:43, September 7, 2009 (UTC) you can block me if you want to its just i couldn't send your flowers. no worries 02:45, September 7, 2009 (UTC) I gave you 10 clicks to the framers module and 10 flowers to try and make up for it. 02:48, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Blocked You have been blocked for Sockpuppetry. This ban is debatable, and will not end. see User Talk:Skipper733 for more info. 21:38, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Portrait here is a new portrait. i thought the last one didn't turn out.-- 21:49, September 15, 2009 (UTC) :i like it.-- 21:30, October 6, 2009 (UTC) :Aren't you blocked?-- 12:37, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Only blocked for 3 days I think. (Block is over now.) -- 12:53, October 11, 2009 (UTC) ;Correct the block lasted about three days. -- 15:48, October 11, 2009 (UTC) :Well it said the ban will not end.-- 15:50, October 11, 2009 (UTC) :: Where did you read That? Maybe it siad the ban will not end until.-- 15:52, October 11, 2009 (UTC) ::: It said that above.-- 22:26, October 11, 2009 (UTC) ::::Whoops! Forgot to update that... it was 3 days. [[User:Ajraddatz|'Ajraddatz']] (talk | ) 22:27, October 11, 2009 (UTC) :::Oh okay.-- 22:28, October 11, 2009 (UTC) new shop _trade_shop millstone hurling module i need clicks on my millstone hurling module. on MLN i am dcmarvelman millstone hurling module i need clicks on my millstone hurling module. on MLN i am dcmarvelman Order Um, can you tell me about how the MLN Elves store works? I wasn't sure whose talk page I was supposed to order something. Thanks. I'd like a Rough Sapphire, but I'm not sure about the price. My MLN username is Krana6199. Anyway, thanks. Dhuzy 17:23, August 12, 2010 (UTC)